runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
Source:Juna
Dialogue "Tell me… a story…" : ::"I have been waiting here three thousand years, guarding the Tears of Guthix. I serve my master faithfully, but I am bored. An adventurer such as yourself must have many tales to tell. If you can entertain me, I will let you into the cave for a time. The more I enjoy your story, the more time I will give you in the cave. Then you can drink of the power of balance, which will make you stronger in whatever area you are weakest." ::: (Player tells a story about a quest) ::::"Your stories have entertained me. I will let you into the cave for a short time. Collect as much as you can from the blue streams. If you let in water from the green streams, it will take away from the blue. For Guthix is god of balance, and balance lies in the juxtaposition of opposites." : ::"The Third Age of the world was a time of great conflict, of destruction never seen before or since, when all the gods save Guthix warred for control. The colossal Wyrms, of whom today’s dragons are a pale reflection, turned all the sky to fire, while on the ground armies of foot soldiers, goblins and trolls and humans, filled the valleys and plains with blood. In time the noise of the conflict woke Guthix from His deep slumber, and He arose and stood in the centre of the battlefield so that the splendor of His wrath filled the world, and He called for the conflict to cease! Silence fell, for the gods knew that none could challenge the power of the mighty Guthix – for His power is that of nature itself, to which all things are subject, in the end. Guthix reclaimed that which had been stolen from Him, and went back underground to return to His sleep and continue to draw the world’s power into Himself. But on His way into the depths of the earth He sat and rested in this cave, and, thinking of the battle-scarred desert that now stretched from one side of His world to the other, He wept. And so great was His sorrow, and so great was His life-giving power, that the rocks themselves began to weep with Him. Later, Guthix noticed that the rocks continued to weep, and that their tears were infused with a small part of His power. So He set me, His servant, to guard the cave, and He entrusted to me the task of judging who was and was not worthy to access the tears." : :: :::"The Third Age of the world was a time of great conflict, of destruction never seen before or since, when all the gods save Guthix warred for control. The colossal Wyrms, of whom today’s dragons are a pale reflection, turned all the sky to fire, while on the ground armies of foot soldiers, goblins and trolls and humans, filled the valleys and plains with blood. In time the noise of the conflict woke Guthix from His deep slumber, and He arose and stood in the centre of the battlefield so that the splendor of His wrath filled the world, and He called for the conflict to cease! Silence fell, for the gods knew that none could challenge the power of the mighty Guthix – for His power is that of nature itself, to which all things are subject, in the end. Guthix reclaimed that which had been stolen from Him, and went back underground to return to His sleep and continue to draw the world’s power into Himself. But on His way into the depths of the earth He sat and rested in this cave, and, thinking of the battle-scarred desert that now stretched from one side of His world to the other, He wept. And so great was His sorrow, and so great was His life-giving power, that the rocks themselves began to weep with Him. Later, Guthix noticed that the rocks continued to weep, and that their tears were infused with a small part of His power. So He set me, His servant, to guard the cave, and He entrusted to me the task of judging who was and was not worthy to access the tears." :: :::"Myriad and beautiful were the creatures and civilizations of the early ages of the world. Gielinor was a wrok of art, shaped lovingly over the millennia by the creative mind of Guthix. Only the sturdiest races survived the Godwars, and even then only by abandoning their high culture and gearing their societies towards war. Of the more delicate races there is now no trace, and almost no memory. One such race had bodies as fragile as snowflakes, yet they built crystal cities that stood for a thousand years. The wind would whisper through the spires and fill them with sweet harmonies, and the rising sun would shine through the precious gems that studded the towers and create inter plays of light as if rainbows were dancing. Indeed, so marvelous was this light-show at its height that the patterns of light themselves became alive, and great flocks of luminous creatures rode along the gem-cast beams, each drawn to its own color. The creatures you see floating in this chasm are the last sorry remnants of that age. I do not know how they made their way here and survived to this time, but I am grateful for their company." :: :::"Not long after the start of my vigil a party of goblins happened on my cave. These were the ugly brutes of the ‘gods’ armies, but their armor bore a faded patch where the symbol of a god had been removed. They looked around hesitantly, squinting in the light of crude torches, but as soon as they saw me they raised their spears and charged. No one may access the Tears of Guthix by force. I sent them tumbling into the chasm. Two hundred years later another goblin found me. This one was unarmed, and although she was wary I succeeded in engaging her in conversation. Since then I have had many more visits from the descendants of those lost warriors, and over the centuries I have seen them change. They have become timid rather than aggressive, and I have seen the light of intelligence grow in their bulging eyes. Their stories are repetitive and grim, of scraping a living out of the harsh rock and through ingenuity and toil shaping it into a home. I have followed the progress of their race, but their individual stories hold little interest for me." : ::"Player, I hope you realize the magnitude of your actions. In helping Zanik to drive off Bandos you have betrayed all the gods." :::"I thought you and Zanik were friends?" ::::"We were, but no more. I will never deal with that blasphemer again. She has done more than betray her god – she has betrayed all the gods." :::::"What do you mean, betrayed all of the gods?" ::::::"You betrayed the principle of the gods’ sovereignty! Bandos brought the goblins to Gielinor, and so they are his rightful property. They have no more right to defy him than your own weapon has to strike at you. That was why Guthix allowed Zanik to be raised from the dead. It was not only Bandos’s interests at stake. In defying him you stood against all the gods." ::::::: ::::::::"The will of the gods is the measure of what is right." ::::::: ::::::::"No. I do not sense that about you. For whatever reason, Guthix does not wish to punish you. Perhaps he senses that you will serve the gods well in the future." :::::::: :::::::::"What you want or do not want is of no consequence to the gods. In any case, Guthix still wishes me to deal with you. Will you tell me a story?" :::::::: :::::::::"I am glad to hear that you are still on the right path. In any case, Guthix still wishes me to deal with you. Will you tell me a story?" : Stories Postbag from the Hedge Issue 3 Dear Gnollpaw, Ah, yes. Your painting brings back all the happy hours I spent listening to the tales of your adventures. I would hang it on the wall of my cave, except that it would not be proper to defile the Tears of Guthix by introducing a competitor to their beauty. But as for the bowl, come now, you know that the power of our lord Guthix would not make a bowl that is less than perfect. Perhaps the other guy of whom you speak was more skilled at collecting the correct tears. Or perhaps he had more time in which to collect them, for the more someone can entertain me with their stories, the longer a time I will allow them in the cave of tears. But do not let that dishearten you from your next visit! However many adventurers visit me I still long for more stories, and I am sure I will by fascinated by the tale of how you mapped the haunted temple. Issue 20 Dear Renelda, It has been an age since I coiled myself round a quill, and quite literally so: the last time being in the Second Age, when my quill came from Armadyl himself. Alas, it is a story from an irrelevant time; I would far prefer to hear any of yours. Anyway, the stones you talk of are too brittle for any purpose other than His tears - a symbol, if you like, of how soft and unready the world was for great Guthix. To use the rocks for jewellery or your own benefit would be disrespectful and not particularly thankful for the lessons the tears have taught you. I apologise for being a little strong in my warning. Do come and tell me a story sometime. Juna Issue 34 Letter dictated to Postie Pete, as Juna is unable to write herself. This is probably something to do with her not having any limbs. P.P. Dear De Roll Le, Your letter amused me; it is good to see such a curious mind. It is true that I enjoy listening to the stories of adventurers, as they bring me news of the outside world. The variety pleases me the most: the juxtaposition between bold tales of exploration and confrontation, and my peaceful musings on the need for balance in our world. It gives me a perfect feeling of equilibrium, and I am happy to answer your questions. Guthix has no physical form in this world, and the only thing that you would find if you jumped into the chasm would be certain death. I recommend keeping away from the chasm’s edge - particularly since more people have been coming to the chasm recently. The Anima Mundi is a powerful force, binding all natural beings together. Only those with special gifts can use this force to communicate with each other across great distances. You may be familiar with the spirit trees and their ability to transport beings between themselves; this is made possible by the Anima Mundi. Like me, Fiara is a faithful servant of Guthix. She can no longer remember her original form, but that does not matter to her now. Travellers tell me that she can be cruel, but this is only because of her passion for preserving balance in the name of Guthix. Her role is to protect the Fist of Guthix from the followers of other, lesser gods, and she does this very well. You seek more knowledge of the Fist of Guthix, but I am unable to explain this sacred source of power. I know much about its true nature, but I am afraid of the information falling into the hands of those who are unable to comprehend it. Ah, you humans and your love of food. Before I became a servant of Guthix, I believe I did eat in order to survive. Such memories are hazy now. My role as a guardian has preserved me for many, many years, and my immortality has freed me from the restraints of mortal life. I no longer need to eat, nor sleep, and my abstinence from food allows my spirit to remain clean and pure. As I have already mentioned, I recall nothing about my life before Guthix chose me to serve him eternally. I have not always been a guardian of the sacred tears, and I have had many roles in the past. I am honoured to be able to serve Guthix faithfully and my soul rejoices at the thought of continuing this service for many ages to come. May Guthix guide your steps, Juna See Also *Source:The Chasm of Lights, Part I *Source:The Chasm of Lights, Part II *Source:The Chasm of Lights, Part II Category:Sources